Spitting Spider (4e Monster)
Spitting Spider Spitting spiders are capable of spitting a sticky, toxic substance at its foes, immobilizing them for a followup bite (from themselves or other spiders). Spitting spiders are typically weaker at close combat, so they generally engage at range, immobilizing their prey before incapacitating it with a bite. |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=poison |effect=+11 vs. AC; 1d6 +4 damage and ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Spit |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=Ranged 5/10; +11 vs. AC; 1d10 + 4 damage and the target is restrained (save ends). }} |name=Spit Poison |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Ranged 5/10; +11 vs. AC; 3d8 + 4 damage and the target is restrained and stunned (save ends both). }} |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=poison |effect=+19 vs. AC; 1d10 + 6 damage and ongoing 10 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Spit |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=Ranged 5/10; +19 vs. AC; 2d8 + 6 damage and the target is restrained (save ends). }} |name=Spit Poison |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Ranged 5/10; +19 vs. AC; 4d8 + 6 damage and the target is restrained and stunned (save ends both). }} |name=Spit Toxins |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Area burst 3 within 10, +18 vs. AC; 3d10 + 6 damage and the target is restrained (save ends both). }} |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=poison |effect=+30 vs. AC; 2d8 + 9 damage and ongoing 10 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Spit |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=Ranged 5/10; +30 vs. AC; 3d8 + 9 damage and the target is restrained (save ends). }} |name=Spit Poison |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Ranged 5/10; +30 vs. AC; 5d10 + 9 damage and the target is restrained and stunned (save ends both). }} |name=Spit Toxins |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Area burst 4 within 10, +29 vs. Reflex; 4d10 + 9 damage and the target is restrained (save ends both). }} |name=Spit Deadly Poison |action=standard |recharge=recharge , |keywords= |effect=Ranged 5/10; +29 Vs. Reflex; 4d10 + 9 and ongoing 15 poison damage (save ends). }} Spitting Spider Tactics Spitting spiders usually engage at range, relying on other, tougher allies for protection. Spitting spiders use their spit power to immobilize its foes so that it (or its allies) can incapacitate the weakened foe with a poisonous bite. Spitting Spider Lore A character knows the following information with a successful arachana or Nature check|nature]] skill check|check]]. :DC 10 (arachana), DC 15 (nature): Spitting spiders are typically solitary, relying on the toxins they can spit to immobilize their foe before delivering a swift bite. :DC 15 (arachana), DC 20 (nature): Spitting spiders are not very resistant, so they are reliant on their ability to immobilize foes at range. :DC 20 (arachana), DC 25 (nature): Though spitting spiders are typically solitary, some are members of so-called "spider colonies". Such colonies cannot exist without guidance from a more intelligent being, such as an arachnomancer or demonspider. Encounter Groups Spitting Spiders regard most creatures (even each other) as prey, though they may be found among other spiders or spiderkind. Level 9 Encounter (XP 2000) * 1 Scytodid Youngling (level 6 artillery) * 1 Scytodid Adult (level 14 artillery) * 1 Jumping spider Adult (level 7 skirmisher) * 1 Wolf Spider Adult (level 6 soldier) * 1 Theraphosa Youngling (level 5 brute) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 6 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 14 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 25 Creatures. Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Monsters. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 6 Category:Level 14 Category:Level 15 Category:Artillery Category:Spiderkind Origin Category:Beast Type Category:Scytodidae Keyword Category:Spider Keyword Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind